Burning down the House
by Ally007
Summary: Sequel to 'Love was made for fools like us'. This one is going to be about the relationship of our couples Hameron and Wuddy . Slight Grey's Anatomy crossover because it's also a pre-quel to my third fic, which will be a GA/House crossover. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"HOUSE

"HOUSE?"

"Ohoh, my last name, means I'm in trouble." House got off the couch and limped towards their bedroom.

"Honey?" When he saw her, she was surrounded by clothes.

"I can't find my favourite shirt! I am meeting the boys tonight and I can't find my SHIRT!!"

"Take mine."

'NO! I'm sick of this, I'm sick of losing 20 minutes every morning searching for my clothes & I'm sick of you laughing at me for it!"

"Honey, come on. It's not my fault you have … so much stuff." He said, trying not to burst out laughing. Their underwear was all over the place.

"Seeing all these bra's and panties around is making me think it's been far too long .." he kisses her jaw and she moans. "That I've told you how beautiful you are," another kiss on her nose. "And how much I love you.." he kisses her on the lips, 'and how horny you make me." He finished his sentence still on her lips. She giggled and pulled him towards her.

"You are lucky you're so damn sexy." She said, letting herself fall on the bed, followed by House, whose t-shirt had already joined the mess around.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Are we late for work?" Cuddy asked from her bathroom.

"Yeah." Wilson sighted. The woman has been throwing up all night long and still worried about being on time at work more than what could possibly cause this.

"Go, House will be too happy to see us arrive late together."

"No, lisa, sweetie, please. Take a blood test, so we'll finally know."

"Know what?"

"If you .. well, incase you .. you stopped taking your pills, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"So, this might mean you are pregnant."

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry." Cuddy said while sobbing.

"Why?" Wilson kneeled next to Cuddy.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know. Do you want a kid? I lean, we're not rushing right? We're only together for almost six months now and I know how you feel about babies…"

"Lisa," He took her head in his hands. "I love you like I've never loved .. any of my wife/girlfriends/whatever before. I want to spend my life with you. I do want a child fro you. If he is coming now, don't care. I'll be happy.

"Oh, James!!" Cuddy cried even harder. She smiled at Wilson…and threw over again.

"Yep, let's take a bloody test." Wilson muttered.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Stop laughing, I swear to God I'll put it all on fire if it happens again!" Cameron was in the diagnostics room with Foreman and Chase.

"Seriously Cam, you should think about buying a new place. You guys will kill each other someday!" Foreman argued.

"I don't know, I don't want to push!"

Chase cut in: "Yes, we got that. But if you want to move forward, you'll have t push SOME things.."

"We'll see." She answered

Chase laughed at her. "So panties all over the place heh?"

"Oh, Shut up!" She took a magazine and threw it at him, which made him and Foreman laugh even harder.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy got to House's department.

"Hey, Allison, I need you forrr…. A consult! Yeah, a consult."

House emerged from his office.

"Can I join?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"NO!" Both woman said in unison.

He walked over to Chase and Foreman. "See, this so means I'll get them someday. If not, they would've just rolled their pretty little eyes."

"Ooh, yeah, James DREAMS of a night with you House!"

"Eeeew!" James's voice came from behind Cuddy. They all laughed.

"So, are you guys going to work or what? We have lifes to save you know!" House said to Cuddy and Wilson.

"Yes, Cuddy, I'll be right there."

"No you won't, I need you, Dr. Cameron, for a private consult." He winked at her, causing her to blush.

"House, what have I said about the office policies?"

"Oh do not worry, almighty Dean, we're gonna take it to the balcony!!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Fightin' fire with fire_

_Watch out you might get what you're after_

_Cool babies strange but not a stranger_

_I'm an ordinary guy_

_Burning down the house_

* * *

"So, Lisa, what's up?" Cameron asked, as she and Cuddy entered the exam room.

"Well, I've been sick last night and this morning, ad I'm over time, so .."

"Oh My GOD! Are you pregnant?" Cameron asked, her eyes widening.

"Well, I don't know, that's why I want a blood test."

"Oh, right." Cameron shook her head. "Of course. Does Wilson knows?"

"Yes, and he's been amazing. He told me not to worry, that if I am, he'll be happy. He told me he wants to spend his life with me. Oh Allison, I'm so happy!" Cuddy had tears rolling off her cheeks. Cameron silently cried too. She loved House. Hell she'd spend her life with him. But she knew she better didn't hope for too much. She was already bluffed when he asked her to move in so soon after they merely started something. She loved living with him, although she went crazy about the lack of space they had.

"We have to move."

"What?"

"I said, we have to move. I am tired of this situation."

"Does House agrees?"

"He doesn't know yet."

"What's you plan?"

"I'll just ask."

"You think he'll agree?"

"I won't leave him a lot of choice."

"Oh, I'm going to like this, I feel it!"

The two women giggled while leaving the exam room.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So, Foreman, schedule and MRI and Chase, go do my clinic hours."

"Okay."

"Wait, no fight, no complaining?"

"No, I actually need t see Cameron.

"Why would you need to see my girlfriend?" Chase loved to play this game, especially since he won quite often.

"Oh, just .. you know, catching up." House knew Chase was playing a game.

Just when he was about to retort, Cameron entered the room.

"Greg, we have to move."

"Yeah, come to my office, that should to the trick." He winked at her.

"No, I mean, move move, find another apartment, or a house, I don't care, just find something else."

"Ally, can't we discuss this?"

"No, just do it. And don't say you have work. You don't work."

She left the room, leaving a speechless House behind. Chase couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, what about clinic now, huh?"

* * *

_Hold tight_

_Wait till the party's over_

_Hold tight_

_We're in for nasty weather_

_There has got to be a way_

_Burning down the house_

**So these chapters will be short, but I'll update more often. i'm tryong to make them lots of fun, so tell me how it is!! **

**I'll try to get another one up for this evening.**

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's your ticket pack your bags  
Time for jumpin' overboard  
The transportation is here  
Close enough but not too far  
Maybe you know where you are  
Fightin' fire with fire_"She wants to move."

* * *

"So?"

"_She_ wants to move!"

"This may get boring at some point but, so? You thought she'd live forever in your apartment?

"I like it there!"

"She likes it too, she just want to move forward. You'll want that too when someday you won't find your .. panties.." House turned around at the last comment.

"Our girlfriends talk too much!"

"Indeed, or, you could just … move out. What's the big deal? A bigger apartment, even an house. You have more space, she has more space. You could even have 2 tv's with 2 gamecubes!" Wilson smirked

"Yeah, I guess I could think about it.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_At night, Cuddy & Wilson's house._

"So, I guess House talked to you about Cameron's request?"

"He did, what got to her? He's completely freaked out. She should now better than approach him this way!"

"Why should she NOT go straight to the point? It's not because House likes puzzles and riddles that she should loose time by waiting for him to notice by himself .."

"Yeah, because pushing him will really work."

"Who said she'd push him?"

"What else could she possibly do?"

"50 says she ahs him looking for a new place by next Monday."

"You know that's in 4 days, right?"

"I know." Cuddy smiled at Wilson.

"So? Are you in?"

"You bet 4 days? Not even close! I bet it'll take her 4 weeks!"

"Okay, winner pays dinner instead of the money. And if I lose, I'll strip for you."

"Oh what, if I lose, I'll have to strip for you?"

"No, if you lose, I'll strip for you."

Wilson smirked and took Cuddy in his arms. God, he loved her this much!

* * *

_Fightin' fire with fire_

**Again, a very short one, but .. I kinda like him! Short but powerful!**

**I'll do my best to update tonight! Thanks for al the reviews already! Conitnueeee to review! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Fightin' fire with fire._

House got home and hoped he'd smell nice food. He loved it so much to come home after a long day and see his girl standing in the kitchen making food with all the love she carries for him. But when he arrived home, he smelled nothing. Not a single thing.

He entered the apartment and saw nobody home. "Where is she?" House tried to remember if she was on call tonight, but he didn't think so. He checked with the schedule on his fridge and no, she wasn't on call. Next to her schedule he found a note. _I'm off to the Chinese, I'll bring back some of your favourite. Love, Cam._ She signed Cam. Something is bothering her. He felt his stomach make a knot. She wanted tot talk about the apartment.

After he left Wilson, he was too busy to be able to think about the problem. For him it was clear: he'd never leave his apartment. He loved it too damn much. His thoughts were broken by Cameron arriving home. She lighted up when she saw him, good sign he thought.

"Hey Sweety, I brought your favourite and," she took something out of the bag "I hired Titanic!"

"Titanic?"

"Yeah, I love this movie!" Cameron smiled broadly when she saw House's face drop. She so had him there! He wouldn't say no.

"Uh, okay."

She took 2 plates and prepared the dinner and brought their trays with beer. When she arrived, she sat next to House, so that she could lean on him. House could almost not eat, that much space Cameron was taking. She ate and looked at the tv with a certain gaze. She knew House was watching her and that he was probably irritated. But that, of course, was her aim. She wanted to, ever so subtly, point out they could use more space for bigger for a sofa.

He knew it was all about having more space. He knew he shouldn't care if she was trying to push him to talk about it. She stayed concentrated on the movie all along. He couldn't even eat or fall asleep. She was all over him. He wouldn't mind this normally, but .. When she got up to put the tray's back into the kitchen, he took his chance and positioned himself in the middle of the couch and took the remote. He flipped trough the channels and found gravedigger.

From the kitchen, Cameron noticed the change of channels. He didn't seem too upset about not sitting well or watching Titanic. She had to get to the next level. She wondered what she could do now. She saw her reflection on the door of the fridge and smirked. She was wearing low rider jeans and a red tank top. She loosened her hair some and put on her sexiest grin. She walked over to the couch and stood there, watching gravedigger. She felt a pair of eyes check her out, but never looked back. She silently sat next to him, leaning on her knees as she was sitting. She knew his eyes were off the tv, so she leaned back, against the back of the couch, not bothering to look at him. She felt the tension rise, the heat build up.

Then came the commercial. She sighed and turned around to face him. His piercing blue eyes were on her. They were full of lust. She shoved on his lap, facing him. She never stopped looking while she moved.

Without a warning, he reached up and quickly kissed her. It was a soft kiss. Almost a promise for more. His eyes were still in hers lust growing within them. She crashed her lips on his again, roughly messing with his hair. His hands were on her back, travelling upwards under her shirt. His lips licked hers, asking for entrance. She parted and willingly allowed him in. Their tongues smashed together. Soon, they were breathless and had to part.

"So, you'd think that by now, you'd have begged to have a bigger couch."

"We can do a lot on this one already …"

"Oh, but we could do so much more …"

* * *

_All wet hey you might need a raincoat  
Shakedown dreams walking in broad daylight  
Three hun-dred six-ty five de-grees  
Burning down the house_

**Review pleaaase!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_No visible means of support and you have not seen nothin' yet  
Everything's stuck together  
I don't know what you expect staring into your TV set  
Fighting fire with fire_

* * *

House woke up, his leg stirring. It took him a few minutes to notice he wasn't in his bed. He was on the couch. Alone. Het recalled last night. He smiled and got up, grabbing the bottle of pills that were on the table. He swallowed 2 of them dry. He lightened the lamp next to the couch and noticed a white board next to his tv. It was a white board like one he has at the hospital. Something was written on it. He got closer to read.

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth_

_And_

_She's dangerous_

_Ally/app_

_1/0_

He smiled at this. S, she was determined to get him out of their apartment by showing him the better he could have. She is even smarter than he gave her credit for.

Cameron woke up when she felt the bed move. She stirred and felt a strong arm pull her close.

"Fair point" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and dozed off again.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy and Cameron were drinking coffee in the cafeteria.

"So?" Cuddy asked. "What was the plane yesterday?"

"I showed him how cool it would be the have a bigger couch and a second tv set."

"And, you think he bought it?"

"I made him watch Titanic."

Cuddy laughed so hard coffee almost came trough her nose.

"I wrote a score down. He knows about it. So now he knows my plan. I hope he doesn't think it'll stay this sweet for him." Cameron sipped her coffee and stood up to leave.

"What do you mean sweet?"

"Come on Lisa, what else did you expect me to do? It's about a goddamn couch we're talking here!" Cameron and Cuddy laughed.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So, she just forced you to watch Titanic?"

"Yes!"

"God, she's evil!"

Wilson and House were on the balcony, eating Wilson's secret snack stash.

"Why do you have a secret stash again?"

"Because Cuddy eats extremely healthy."

House chuckled "I always knew you two were meant to be!"

"Yeah, well. I never felt like this. I am even scared I could screw it!"

"Now, why? As long as you don't ask her to marry you, it should be okay."

Wilson didn't answer and looked at his shoes.

"Oh my God, you plan on asking her to marry you?"

"Well … I love her. And, she may be pregnant. I wasn't to show her I'm ready to do it all over again for her.

"Yeah."

"Have you never thought about marrying Cameron?"

"Well, I love her. I know I don't need to be married to her to spend the rest of my life with her. But she's a girl. She'll always have that hope. And now she wants to move to something bigger."

"She wants a bigger apartment, it's not like she is asking to move to the other side of the country and so."

"Yeah, I know."

"Isn't it almost your 6 months with her?"

"Yes, in 3 days."

"Have you planned something yet?"

"No."

House sighted and got back to Wilson's snack.

* * *

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

* * *

**Here is yet another chapter! Pleaase hit the review button! **


	6. Chapter 6

_And I'm losing my favourite game  
you're losing your mind again_

* * *

Wilson stood in front of the jewellery. He was about to get in and buy a ring. The most beautiful ring he had ever seen. The ring that seemed to have waited for him to come by.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron got home earlier than House.. She decided she was going for the closet problem today. She got all their stuff out. She piled them up per category. House's were in their room. Pants stayed into the closet. She made 2 piles of shirts. His favourites and the others. She also made different piles for his sweaters, undies, socks, …

In the living room, she cleaned up some mess before starting the piles of her own clothes. The shirts per colour, then her socks. On the diner table, she made little piles with her underwear and on the other side, her bags. Finally, she put her shoes in a row, leading to the kitchen.

She giggled at the thought of House's face whenever he would enter the apartment. She hoped this would work.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Chase." House joined Chase in the lockers room.

"Dr. House."

"You've heard about Cameron wanting to move, right?"

"I have." Chase tried not to smile to broadly.

"And you also know that we are 6 months together in 3 days?"

"I do. What's your point?"

"I am sure she's told you two things I want to know."

"Like what?"

"First, what is her evil plan and second, you think she wants more than moving into something bigger?"

"Cameron has always been by your side, she'll stay with you if you marry her or not. But you know her, she's a girl and … well she's Allison. She'll always have the hope."

"I see."

"You plan on asking her to marry you?"

House knew he could trust Chase not to run tell Cameron something important. Cameron and Chase were very close friends, he'd not do something like spoil a surprise. Surely not if it was about marrying House. Still, he decided to ignore his question.

"And about her evil plan?"

Chase smiled. "I hope you haven't read the newspaper yet."

He left a clueless House in the locker room.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Lisa, Id like to talk to you."

"Sorry James, I have an important meeting, I have to go."

"Please, it's important."

"Is it a question of life or death?"

"Well, no, but I can't wait …"

"I'm sorry Jimmysweet, I have to go _now_!!" She kissed Wilson's lips while getting past him.

Wilson thought a second. He couldn't wait more. He knew the moment was not the most romantic, he knew he could do better, but he couldn't wait. He loved this woman insanely. He had to know. So, he got up the stairs to the conference room.

"So, I think we can all agree that …"

The door of the conference room opened and all the heads jerked up to see who entered the room. Wilson stood there, his tie a bit loosened, flushed. Cuddy blushed by this sight. Damn, the guy was hot!

"Dr. Wilson, we are in a meeting."

"Marry me.

"WHAT?"

All the heads moved from Wilson to Cuddy and back to Wilson.

Wilson got on the table and kneeled down in front of Cuddy.

"Lisa Cuddy, Dean of this hospital, owner of my heart, will you marry me?"

Cuddy's eyes were full of water in less time than needed to say. Damn hormones.

"Oh James, Yes!!"

Wilson got off the table and took Cuddy in his arms. The board members all started to clap and whistled.

"OH MY GOD!!"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House couldn't believe Chase did not tell him anything about her plan. He used to be so scared, that was all before Cameron left the team. And what did he meant with his last sentence? House hoped he didn't mean that she was about to plaster adds all over their walls. As he came out of the elevator and excited the hospital he saw Wilson enter the full manned conference room. He then saw his friend climb on the table and kneel. Oh my! He thought! Cuddy then started to cry and Wilson kissed her in front of everyone. He couldn't hold it longer.

"OH MY GOD!!"

* * *

_Some things sure can sweep me off my feet  
Burning down the house  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"OH MY GOD"

"Yeh, House you've said it already."

"I know, but Oh MY GOD!" House was sincerely enjoying this moment.

"Get over it!" Cuddy hissed! "Don't look that surprised, I bet you knew since this morning!"

"Actually, no, that's why I say: OH MY GOD!"

Cuddy turned around to face Wilson.

"Jim, is it true, didn't he know?"

Wilson chuckled.

"No, he didn't. I decided it when I passed by this jewellery this afternoon and I couldn't take my eyes off that ring. It screamed to be yours." He said, kissing her hands.

"Eeeeeeew!" House made a disgusted sign.

Both Cuddy and Wilson glared at him.

"Oh, come one House, you're jumping inside to hug us and tell us how cute we are!"

"Yeah." House said, rolling his eyes. "Okay!"

House got to them and pulled both of them into a hug.

"If any of you use this against me, I swear you'll never have enough of your 6 other lives to get well of what would happen!"

"Oh well.."

"Don't you have to go home?"

"Yeahhh, I was up to that when I found some people having a Romeo & Julia rehearsal!" He grinned at Wilson. "Anyways, I'm almost scared of going home."

"The great Gregory House, _scared_, by his girlfriend? This is even better than a hug!" Cuddy was laughing at House.

"Well, why do you complain? You'll probably end up doing it in the kitchen or somehin' sorta .."

"Yeah, well, I earn that part of the evening! As long as we don't have another Di Caprio movie planned tonight, I guess it can all be okay!

"Oh, don't worry about Di Caprio!" Cuddy muttered, just not loud enough for House to hear her while he turned around to leave.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House was standing at his front door. Chase's words still on his mind. He sighted and opened the door. He peeked inside and saw nothing. The apartment was dark. He entered and shrugged his jacket off. He saw light coming from the kitchen. He also saw a line of shoes leading the way to the kitchen. He decided to pop two pills and to follow the path. When he neared the dining table, he saw all of Cameron's bags and underwear spread on it in piles. When he actually took a look around, he could define in the pale light, all kinds of piles with her clothes. "Dammit." He muttered. "What is she up to now?"

When he reached the kitchen, he found Cameron. She was sitting on the side of the kitchen table. She was wearing nothing than a newspaper made dress. She got up and came to him. She pulled him into a long kiss, where both their tongues mashed together playfully. Her hands travelled all over his body. She could feel him getting ready for her.

"So, I thought we could have a look at the adds tonight."

House's brain stopped working. He threw his cane to the other side of the room and lifted her up. He tried not to let either of them fall while making his way to their bedroom.

* * *

_Some things sure can sweep me off my feet  
Burning down the house_

**So! Here's another chapter!I'm into it again so I'll have annother chappi bytonight! Enjoy and please review!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning. House and Cameron were still asleep in bed. Cameron woke up by her alarm getting off. "10.30 am." She murmured. She turned around and found House fast asleep with an arm under his head and another on his stomach. He looked so peacefully. She got up and giggled when she saw all the newspaper laying around the bed. God, House had taken a close look, literally.

She got into the kitchen and took the pan to start preparing some pancakes. This morning was the perfect time for the next room in the apartment to be proven too small, the bathroom.

House's nostrils were appealed. They were appealed by a delicious smell of pancakes. He smiled at the thought of the woman he loved making breakfast fro him. How could he have been so blind all these years. He swinged his legs out of the bed, popped 2 pills and got up towards the kitchen.

"So, if you cook for me, I take it you didn't win the match yesterday? The kitchen is just perfect!"

"I knows." She answered. "I love this kitchen, it's the only thing I may regret from this place."

"Why all that show yesterday then?"

"The clothes all over, and my special dress, were to show you, _again_, that the closet is not …. Well enough according to my standards."

"Yeah, well, maybe your standards are too high." He said, laughing.

"You wanna take this to Lisa?"

"Lisa?"

"She said I could put some of my stuff with hers, but of course, you wouldn't want me to come back with some of her underwear would you? Or now that Wilson lives there you wouldn't want him to fantasise about mine, right?" She quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

He mumbled something inaudible and she giggled at that. She served him his breakfast.

"Yummy, can I have syrup? Can I have syrup, Can I have syrup?"

"Sure baby." She handed him the syrup and made her way out.

"Hey, what did you do to my pancakes?"

She turned and said: "Nothing, why?" She didn't wait for an answer and disappeared into their room.

House was perplexed. He looked at his pancakes. They were forming something definite. He smiled. On his plate were pancakes that formed "2/0".

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron got out of her bath and reached for the towel. She was surprised to find none. "Dang" she thought, "I was sure I left it here." She reached in the cupboard to get another one and was taken aback by the lack of towels. "Where the heck??"

"If you are looking for a towel, don't." She turned around and saw House in the opening of the door. He was naked. He marched towards the bathtub.

"I might tell you where they are if you help me some."

He winked. She shivered at the thought of House and her in the tub. She wanted to cease to the temptation, but quickly regained control of her thoughts. She evilly smiled at him, which made him believe he got her. He stepped into the tub and let out a soft moan of satisfaction when his thigh was covered by the hot water. While he got in, she quickly went to the room and picked a towel off the bed and wringed herself dry. She then took out a lacy black bra and matching underwear. She then got back to the bathroom. House opened his eyes and was surprised to see her somewhat dressed again. Cameron teasingly took her ponytail off and swung her head as her hair now hung loosely. House moaned when he was her. A simple glimpse of her made him want to climb the walls. She tantively sat at the edge of the tub, leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. In as soft kiss, she whispered: "Too damn bad the tub is too small for you and me .." Before retreating and leaving a frustrated House behind. On her way out, she grabbed her lipstick and lefta note for him on the mirror.

"Ally 3 /App 0"

* * *

_Three hundred six-ty five degrees  
Burning down the house  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Very small chapter while I'm bored at my dad's office. Sooooo my exams are done and I am NOT partying tonight (only night of the week) so .. let's celebrate that by WRITING MORE THIS EVENING! **

**My imagination is working again guys! Tell me how you like it! We are getting closer and closer to the Grey's Anatomy part. Well .. the start of that adventure at least!!**

* * *

Wilson loved Saturday mornings. He could sleep late, brunch and enjoy some jogging. Well, that was until Lisa Cuddy moved in with him. At start, she'd stay in bed late, as he did. She'd brunch and help him prepare the food and they'd go jogging later. After a few months, Cuddy was tired of his rhythm. She took her own habits back. Get up early, go jogging and come back home and shower. Neither of them minded that.

In the afternoon, House and Wilson hung out, mostly at House's apartment. Cameron and Cuddy went shopping and had a coffee later. They'd go back home to House's and then the quartet would decide what to eat.

But this Saturday morning. Cuddy got up early, but didn't went jogging. She had some other business to attend to.

"Ieewww!"

"What? What?"

"I am pregnaaant…"

"I know, Lisa. Honey, what's wrong?"

"This is going to follow me for 9 months. 9 _whole_ months.."

"I know honey. I am sorry. I thought you'd like to be pregnant."

"Me too. I mean, I like it, I just … " Cuddy was sick, once more.

"Ieeew!"

"Honey, please stop this. You know I can't take it when you're all whiney."

"Yeah, wuss!"

"What, NO!"

"You're a wuss, you can't stand anything. You can't!"

"Damn hormones" Wilson muttered.

"Well there is something you can do."

Wilson intensely watched Cuddy. "And that would be?"

"Well …" She got up and pushed Wilson in the shower.

"You rub it, stud!"

Wilson's sighted. She just got from disgusted, to angry, to horny, in 10 minutes. This had to be a record or something.

"You know you look hot like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like … pregnant all over!"

* * *

**Please Review!! ;-) Sings the song "push the button"**


	10. Chapter 10

RINGRING

"Greg, please take the phone."

"No."

"Greg!"

"No!"

"Greeeeg."

"Noooo."

"HOUSE DAMMIT!"

Cameron stood in the hallway running towards the phone. She was shooting daggers at Greg who ignored them peacefully. He had been pissy all over since the bath incident happened. She knew she was getting trough him. That's what made him pissy, and what kept her hopes up.

"Don't blame me this tub is not big enough!!"

"Don't blame on me the tub is not big enough." House repeated in a girly voice.

"Lisa?" She said

"Not really."

"Mark?"

At the name of a guy's name, house's head spun around. "Who's the guy?"

"Hey, how are you?" She ignored House and smiled broadly.

She was glad to hear from Mark. He was an ex of hers. They always had an exceptional connection. She remembered when she was younger and she was spending almost all her days hanging out with him and Derek. Well, she tried to. Derek and Mark were like the two fingers of the same hand. She heard about the story that happened between him, Derek and Derek's wife. She remembered how he came to her. He was broken. He knew he was the cause of his own pain, but he lost a friend, and apparently, that girl meant a lot to him. Luckily for him, he got back friends with Derek and they now were working at Seattle Grace.

"I've been fine yeah. No I am actually dating someone. I know, too bad." She turned around to try and see House's face. She saw him trying to hide his irritation behind a newspaper, which made her giggle.

"No. I love him. Who? Why don't you come and see?"

This was too much. House got up and grabbed the phone from her.

"Hi, her boyfriend here. She's gotta go, hot sex can't wait!" and he hung up the phone. He looked at her with demanding eyes. She looked back with an excited look. He pushed her on the table and brushed everything that was on there off before tilting her on the edge of the table and lean into a deep kiss, before leaning into some other deep waters …

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"He was red of anger!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And, it was kinda sweet. Well, one thing sure wasn't after that."

"hihih!" Cameron and Cuddy were talking in Wall mart. She was telling Cuddy all about the kitchen, the tub and the phone call.

"Is the guy really coming?"

"Don't know. Mark has always been unpredictable. Well with those kind of things."

"You want him to come?"

"I surely would be happy to see him."

_Meanwhile, in the same Wall mart, but not the same all__ey._

"So, she proposed the guy to come here?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he anyways?"

"I don't know."

"What's his name again?"

"Mark."

"Uhuh."

"Uhuh? Uhuh is NOT helping Wilson!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. The usual crap that makes me see reason."

"Because you actually listen to what I say? Wow … I'm touched."

Wilson and House were wandering in the Wall mart.

"So, how is Cuddles doing?"

"So, how is the apartment hunting doing?"

"That bad?"

"It's not bad, it's just … hard. She is sweet, but god, the mood swings are killing me."

"Oh, so no sexual slavery, boring!!"

"Yeah well.."

They arrived in the same alley Cameron and Cuddy were in.

"So, how are our sunshine's doing?" Wilson asked, taking Cuddy in his arms.

"I don't know, let's ask our sweetheart." Cuddy answered. She put her hands on her belly and spoke to it.

"How are you doing sweety, tell mommy how you are doing."

House chuckled and Cameron smiled.

"Don't laugh House, this may happen to you too."

Before House could answer, Cameron spoke up :"Yeah, I have to trade sex and prove him wrong to move OUT of that apartment, you think a kid will be easier??"

Wilson laughed at Cameron and House looked up a little hurt. Cameron caught his eyes with hers and secretly promised him a bunch of kids if that's what he wished for.

"I think it's time." House said.

"Time to what?" Cameron answered.

"Time to move on."

* * *

_Some things sure can sweep me off my feet._

_Burning down the house._

* * *

**So, this is the start of the Grey's Anatomycrossover. It's very slight. I had the worst time ever to choose between Mark and Meredith to link to Cameron. I hope I did the right choice with Mark.**

**I'd like to THANKS Lizzey for helping le trough this chapter.**

**Please review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

" She nailed him !"

" No she didn't! "

" Yes she did !"

Cuddy and Wilson were fighting about whether yes or no House gave in.

"It's not because you're extra full of hormones and get me horny every hour that you will win this one Lisa!"

"Oh no?"

"No."

"Okay, let's go and see for ourselves."

"Yes, but don't forget there is only this evening and tomorrow left before our bet is off."

Cuddy pouted

"I know, I know."

"So, about that nightie you bought yesterday …"

"James Wilson, there is no way this happens now!"

"Why?" He whined, almost like House.

"Maybe I should apply Cameron's technique on us."

"Why?" Wilson whined and pouted.

"Oh .. I'd like a new kitchen."

Cuddy giggled and prepared to leave as they were eating with House and Cameron tonight.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy and Cameron were in the kitchen preparing the salad.

"So, what did he say?"

"Well, nothing, we came home and we just .. well, you know .."

"Until now?"

"No, after that we showered." Cameron blushed a bit.

"My, my Cameron, you sure you're not pregnant either?"

"NO! I mean, no .."

Cuddy smiled at Cameron.

"No, I am _not_ pregnant. I'm just excited about what the fuzz was about when you arrived with James."

"Yeah, House and him were at it like kids."

"Indeed." Cameron rolled her eyes when she thought about them.

_When Lisa and James arrived_

"Greg, open the door please."

"Yehhh, make the cripple do all the dirty work!"

House opened the door and led Lisa and James in.

"Oh, Crap, I forgot to buy a new bottle of whiskey." House said, slapping his forehead innocently.

"Oh, I noticed, I bought some lat minute, while you were waiting with James outside." Allison answered, greeting Lisa.

"What, nooo-w" House muttered to Wilson, for Wilson to find something.

"Ahh, ohh, I left my pager at home." Wilson stuttered.

"Oh well, we _have_ to get it. I mean, what if a cancer patient feels like weeping a little, eh?"

House grabbed his coat and pushed Wilson outside.

"We'll be right back, ladies."

Lisa and Allison looked at each other and broke down in giggles.

* * *

Please R&R!!


	12. Chapter 12

_When House and Wilson are « getting Wilson's pager »._

"Sooo, where is my pager exactly?"

"It's a few blocks away. It's brand new and it's totally what she wants."

"How would you know?"

"I know."

They were in Wilson's car, on their way to visit an apartment.

"Why don't you do this with her?"

"Because today is our 6 months and I want to surprise her."

"You know _they_ know we're up to something, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Pull over, it's here."

They parked in front of a house.

"You're buying her a house? What happened to 'I hat houses, they're too much work?"

"She wants more, James. She wants a house, she wants kids _and_ she wants all the troubles that go with that."

"You ready for this?"

"I've never been ready for anything. But I don't want to loose her, and, as long as she's with me, I am safe. Well, kinda .."

"You just costed me a kitchen." Wilson muttered under his breath.

A woman came out of the door.

"You Mr. House?"

"Yeah. I am here to buy the place."

"You haven't visited it yet."

"yeah, I know."

Wilson turned to his friend.

"You don't want to visit the house?"

"Why do you think I brought you?"

They entered the house. It was painted in bright colours. On the left side was the living room was huge, with a fire place. The kitchen was great, almost like a professional kitchen in restaurants, with a big window that showed a very promising garden. .

"A garden? You are buying a house with a garden?"

"Yeah, we could hide in the bushes and .."

Okay, okay, I see." Wilson quickly added, blushing as he looked to the estate agent.

"Let's check the rooms, shall we?"

There were 2 big rooms. One of them had a window showing the garden. The other one was in front of the huge bathroom.

"This seems perfect." House smiled.

When everything was signed, the estate agent handed them 2 keys. House immediately gave one to Wilson.

"Shouldn't you give it to Cameron?"

"I have this one for her."

"And you?"

"Can't you not just feel good about me giving you one of the two only keys to my new home?"

Wilson chuckled and got in the car again.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Lisa and Allison were still laughing.

"So, what's up? Are we receiving any food here today or what?"

Cameron rolled her eyes.

DING DONG

"Please, go open the door while we bring the food to the table."

House did as he was ordered and got the door. When he opened it, he was faced to a young man, looking like almost thirty, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, sorry, I must be at the wrong address." He started to turn around to leave.

"Sloane?" Cameron's voice came quickly from behind the door.

"Ally!" the man exclaimed.

"Mark, God, it's great to see you!" She hugged him tightly. "But how did you got here so fast, I mean we spoke this morning, and you were in Seattle, and .."

"Well, I was on my way to visit a friend, but there I thought about you, I mean, he lives in France and I remembered the time we went to France and I then, I called and in the end, I changed plans and .. here I am!"

Cameron smiled widely while they entered the apartment.

"So, let me introduce you. This is Gregory House, my boyfriend. James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy, friend and also doctors. We all work at Princeton Plainsboro."

"House .. like in … House?"

"House rolled his eyes.

"Al, you never told me your friends were retards .."

"Greg!" Cameron and Cuddy shouted at the same time.

"So, when are you going back to Seattle?"

"Oh, well, in 2 days. I have an early flight, I have a surgery planned already. Makes me think, I have to call someone, please excuse me."

"No problem, you eating with us?"

"eh, sure, if I don't disturb."

"You never."

They both smiled and Cameron turned away to get another set. Mark got his cell phone out of his pocket and speeddialed.

"Hi. Dr. Sloane. I know, you don't owe me anything. Well, I'd like to have Grey on my surgery. You know why. She needs this bailey. Thank you."

He turned around to face 2 concerned faces.

"Grey, as in … Grey's from .. The Grey's method?"

He wanted to answer it badly, he wanted to snark at Ally just as her boyfriend did just minutes before. That's actually why he called especially now. But seeing the blue eyes boring trough him, he diced against it.

"Yes, Meredith grey has been an intern for the past 3 years at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"What specialty are you in .. euh, Mark?" Wilson asked.

"I am a surgeon, Dr. Wilson."

"Please, call me James."

"This is just great" House thought as he moved towards the dining table.

* * *

_I'm losing at my favourite game._

_You're losing your mind again._

* * *

Please review! D


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I al REALLY excited about this chapter! Hope you like it!!**

* * *

Cuddy and Cameron were all about Mark and his life in Seattle. House was very silent and Wilson did his best to try not to look interested in what the surgeon said. He didn't want to annoy House more than he already was. When they were done with the main course, Cameron started to bring the dishes back to the kitchen and Mark helped her. Seeing this, House got up to help. Cuddy noticed this and couldn't help but made a comment.

"You sick or something? 'Cause Dr. Surgeon here could diagnose you too if you need it."

Wilson was drinking his wine and almost spilled it out stifling a laugh on Cuddy's comment. House instead, shot her some glares At that moment, Cameron and Mark came back.

"Oh, Greg, sweet of you, let me take this." She took the plates out of his hands and kissed him. He smiled again.

She knew she had to make him feel like he was the man. She felt his angst from the moment Mark entered the apartment, and he didn't even know their past yet ..

Wilson asked: "So, where did you two meet."

"There you go." Cameron thought.

"Well, Ally and I sorta dated."

House rose his eyebrows :"Sorta" How could Cameron be someone you 'sorta' date?

"Well, Mark was, and I guess still is, a man whore, and well … everyone got attracted eventually so, yeah, me too."

"How typical." House commented, on which Cameron rolled her eyes.

"But Ally was different." Mark said, looking at her.

"Of course she was." House said, pulling Cameron on his lap protectively.

"No, I mean, she came straight onto me. _'No games. No more_.' She simply said."

"Which of course turned into a challenge for him." Cameron stated.

"And well, it changed me."

"And I bet you've changed again, I mean, with all those nurses stuff I hear .."

"OMG!" Cuddy yelled.

"What, What?" Wilson got up and rushed to Cuddy.

"OMG!"

"What does OMG stands for?" Cameron asked.

"Oh My GOD! Cuddy yelled once again. "Are you McSteamy from Seattle?"

"Uuhm .. yeah."

Cameron and Cuddy looked at each other.

"Iiiiiih!"

"What?"

"I should've know it was you! It was you all over! My GOD Mark, you're such … such a .."

"A dirty ex-mistress, or so is the term I believe." House mumbled.

They all looked stunned at him.

"What? You think you're the only one listening to Nurse Brenda's gossip?"

They all broke in a big laughter. House was relieved. He knew Cameron wouldn't go for a guy like him again. So, he decided to make the best of this.

"We have our own like you, you know. Wilson here. Well, you should actually learn him the real tricks, because he still believes he has to marry them .."

"Oh my, you suck boy!" Mark said, laughing hard.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Wilson sadly said. Cuddy grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Wilson beamed at her, and she beamed right back.

"Yeah well, he managed to keep me House, something you failed to do."

House feigned hurt, but was seriously shocked by what Cuddy just said. She lust really love him to take it up this badly!

* * *

_Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong?_

_Both of us broken, caught in a moment._

_So we lived and we hurt and we joked and we jumped,_

_but when the planets are all aligned & you looke into my eyes,_

_The chemmicals react._

**Please Review!!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Wilson and Cuddy had gone home and House and Mark were in front of SpongeBob Squarepants. Cameron smiled at this sight. The two guys were getting along better since the dating bubble broke. Cameron knew from House's look that he was not jealous anymore. Or at least that he wasn't scared of loosing her. The look his eyes gave her when she was greeting Mark was frightening. It was annoyance, jealousy and frightening all together.

"So, Markie, where are you sleeping tonight?"

"I booked a room down the street."

"Why don't you stay here?"

This question amazed both Cameron and Mark. They exchanged glances.

"You sure?" Mark asked, in Greg's direction.

"Yeah, I want to show off with Ally."

"How do you plan on doing that" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like this." House said, while grabbing her ass and pulling him on his lap.

"Oh, I see." She giggled.

"Well, well, I guess I'll just be happy I might see her in her gown tomorrow morning."

"You wish." House answered.

"Indeed."

"Well, keep on dreaming."

"Oh, I will."

Cameron rolled her eyes. She knew they both were kidding and were doing this to annoy her.

She got up and grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Both Mark and House asked simultaneously.

Cameron was about to burst in laughter.

"Hi, you there yet? I am on an testosterone overdose."

"Okay, meet you there in 2 hours." She hung up. "Anyone wants a beer?"

House and Mark both nodded. When she came back to sit with them there was an awkward silence. It lasted the whole hour until Mark couldn't hold it.

"You don't want to know?" Mark asked.

"You don't want to know?" House answered.

"Yes I do."

"Ask her."

"You ask her."

"You wanna know."

"You too."

"But she'll not tell me."

"What makes you think she'll tell me."

"She's glad to see you."

"She's your girlfriend!"

Cameron let out a big sight and got up.

"As you see, I am done with this." She said, shaking her bottle. "I am now going to prepare myself for later."

"What later?" Both men asked in unison again. This caused Cameron to giggle, again. She didn't answer and closed the bathroom's door.

Half an hour later, Cameron came out of the room. She was wearing low rider jeans and a strapless red top. The one she knew both men liked. They both looked shaken by how nice she looked in simple street wear. She grabbed her coat and turned to face them.

"I am off for a drink."

"On your own?" Mark asked.

"Maybe she answered?"

"Wombat?" House asked.

"Maybe" She answered again.

She kissed House and told him not to worry. She would be safe and will not be too late, or at least try to. But she will be wasted. She warned him.

After she closed the door, Mark got up and looked trough the window to see her get turn to the left. "Red means trouble." He stated.

"Red means she wanted us to follow her."

"Whoaa? I don't see that point. Where'd you get that from?"

"The only time I've seen her wear this, is when she wanted to be noticed. She is out alone, knowing we saw her leaving in this outfit. She told me she'd be safe BUT wasted, meaning she'll go to a bar met someone. Someone she wants us to see too. So, sexy simple outfit, to follow her and make sure she does is safe."

"Oh, and you get that out of her shirt? What about the shoes?"

"Heels, means not far away. Wasted, means not far away. I know where she is."

He grabbed his coat and mentioned for Mark to do the same. They soon arrived at the bar two streets down. When they saw who she was with, Mark started blankly.

"Yeah .. red means trouble."

* * *

**Please review!! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Who's the guy ?" House asked. Mark only stared.

"WHO IS THE GUY?" House shouted in his ear.

"She didn't change, did she? She is still that same Care Bear .. "

"Yeah, she is, now, who is the guy??"

"He's Derek."

"Derek who?"

"Derek Shepperd."

"Like in, Dr. Sheppard, the guy that married the hot OB/GYN?"

"Yeah."

"And the same Shepperd that dated Grey?"

"Yeah, you really have nothing to do, do you?"

"Ignoring the Dean of Medicine is an art that needs a lot of practise, my friend. And what else than fraternising with Nurse Brenda to have the special keys to the backdoor?"

"Yeah .. don't you as yourself what he's doing here?"

"He's here for you."

"How do you know he's not here for her?"

"She doesn't fall for the cheesy type."

Mark opened the door and got to the booth where Cameron and Derek were talking. Cameron looked up and smiled at Mark. Derek turned around to see who she was smiling at and immediately turned to Cameron, a shocked look on his face.

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"She did." Mark answered.

"I am not talking to you!" Derek snapped at Mark.

Cameron got up and grabbed Mark. She move him on the seat where she was a few seconds ago.

"Now, you two are gonna talk. We don't leave either do shots before you guy's _talk_!"

"You knew?" Mark turned to House.

"Yeah, sure .." House rolled his eyes and grabbed Cameron away. "You _had_ to be the Care Bear again."

She just giggled and kissed him while they got to the bar.

"So, why are you here?" Mark asked to Derek.

"Why are you here?" Derek answered.

"I came here to see Ally. I've been here since this afternoon. How come you got here so fast? I mean, I thought you had surgery today?"

"Well, it is none of your business, but she called me a few days ago and asked if I wanted to visit. My surgery got cancelled this morning so, I grabbed the first plane here in the afternoon."

"What abour Mer?"

What about her?"

"Listen Der, I know I have been an ass, I know you have al reasons to hate me, which I'm sure you do. But I am your friend, it's me, Mark. I wish you could forgive me. I wish we could be friends like .. like with Ally."

"You cheated with my wife, for months, and you were smiling at me like nothing. You've chased us to Seattle ... "

"No, She choose you and moved. I came … for her. Der, I know you know it. It's over, and that is the only reason I came. I love her man. I seriously am in love here."

"You, the manwhore?"

"Yes me. She is so … Addy!"

Derek sighted. "I see what you mean. When we first started, I was al over her."

"God, I know! Ally was so jealous!"

"I was what?" Cameron asked when she came back with the drinks and House.

"You were all over Derek and Addy."

"Was not!"

"Were too! You wanted to get her eyes out of her head!"

"Yeah well, I believed she wanted to break you! I mean, it was Addison .."

"Yeah, but we married soon after that!"

"But she broke you heart, so, I was right in some way."

"Yeah, but she is not the only one."

Everyone was looking down, except for House. He was enjoying the moment. Well not enjoying it, but he thought this was all quite interesting. He decided to lighten up the mood.

"So, Ally dated the manwhore and was all over the brain doc?"

Ally immediately smacked House.

"NO! Don't you dare!"

"Yeah, we were so cute together, don't you remember Ally."

"Yeah, good times, whenever you would be all blushed because I grabbed your ass in front of the freshman."

"Or when we asked you not to forget your fake ID in front of your parents."

"Or the time Der closed you up in the principals office!"

"Yeah, even trough High School you guys were KIDS!!"

They all busted in laughter when she started to pout.

Yeah, this was way better already!

* * *

**SO, guys, I know I've NOT been updating lately! But I am in an awesome camp here, and I do miss to write, but seen I am staffing it, I have NO time at all!! XD**

**Please Review! It'll motvate ppl to give me time to write in this camp XD**


	16. Chapter 16

House, Cameron, Mark and Derek were walking back to their building.

"Where are you staying Der?" Mark asked.

"Well I booked a hotel near the station."

"Oh, okay." Mark looked disappointed.

"Why?"

"Well, I figured no that the 3 of us were together, we could watch it again."

"Watch what?" House asked. He hated not understanding what they were talking about. It's like they have been speaking in codes all evening. It didn't bother him usually, but this was far too interesting to take it as a simple code cracker.

"Well, every time we hadn't seen for a while, when we came back we watch this French movie; Jeux d'Enfants."

"You guys speak French?" House quirked his eyebrows, he never heard Cameron speak French before.

Derek answered very simply to him: "Oui oui, non non, je t'aime, renter chez moi."

Mark and Cameron busted out in a laughter and House couldn't help but join them.

Derek looked amused and hurt. "Hey! I have been practising since!"

This made them laugh even harder.

"So, what about his movie?"

"It's about this guy and this girl. They are together since star of school and theydared each other to hell."

"Yeah, that's basically it."

"So, you have it?"

"Well, I am very sorry, but I don't have it at home. Plus, I think Greg needs some time tonight."

"What?" Both Mark and Derek stopped walking and Cameron started to laugh.

House turned around and saw Cameron trying not to bust into laughter. "Honey, I think they wanna talk to ya." She sweetly said to House.

"What? Why? How?"

"Do not mind her," Derek said. "We used to give her boyfriends the treatment."

"Oh, I see."

"But now, it more seems like she needs the treatment."

"And why is that?" Cameron tuned in?

"Have you heard yourself?? 'Needs some time?' Seriously Cam!"

They turned into a street.

"Hey, where are we?" Cameron asked. She now noticed that they were not in the right direction to their apartment.

"You're lost, in your own city? Cameron, how does that happens?" House told her.

"Hey, you live here too!"

"Yeah, but I was too busy receiving 'the treatment' by our ex boyfriends."

She pouted. "Whatever."

Derek and Mark looked at each other in amusement. "The show starts," they both muttered.

"What did you guys say?" Cameron turned around.

"Nothing, we were just … admiring your piece of work. Still trying to lose us by walking around, but still failing."

"Well this time, sorry to say Ally, it's even worse, _you_ lost _yourself_."

"Yeah, I always think about buying her a GPS, incase she gets lost in the hospital."

"Hey! I know my way there!"

"You surely know where the closets are." Greg whispered in her ear. She blushed and shyly looked down. Der and Mark saw that and, of course, took the occasion of nagging her.

"What? What? You in a closet? I thought you didn't like that!" Mark said.

"Yeah well, things change!" House said.

"Yeah, she used to only like the wall thing and the elevators .."

"And the car and the shopping store .."

"Oh and the chapel at East High!!"

She reddened even more.

House stopped in the middle of the street and turned to face a house. Cameron didn't see that and bumped into him.

"Greg, why are you stopping here?"

"I like this House."

"Oh, cool, now let's get home, I am about to freeze."

"Don't you like this house?" He turned around to see her gazing at the house.

"Yeah, it's a nice one. It's big, but not too big. And it has a garden. I can see a family with a dog running in here."

"Well, I'm more of a cat person, but if you especially want a dog." He said, getting closer to the front door.

"What?" she answered, following him.

Mark and Derek stayed on the sidewalk.

"I said," House turned around, "that I prefer cats, they're more independent."

"What does this has t do with the house? We can't stay here, someone might see us!"

"So?"

"So?" She simply repeated.

"Yeah, so. Why wouldn't I be able to come home?"

"We are not home."

"Now we are."

He grabbed something in his pocket and tried to sit on one knee.

"Allison Cameron, will you move in this house with me?".

Again, so sorry for the await. My camp is almost over (

* * *

**Which is good for you guys, I hjave 3 free days before I leaver to France. So I'll try to update asap!!**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

She took the key out of his hands. "I what?"

That was too much, Derek and Mark busted in a laughter while House was trying not to join them. Cameron was looking from one guy to another.

"What?"

"He just proposed you to move in this house, what you have been trying to get for the last week and your answer is 'I what'. Do you need more?" Derek told her, hiccupping out of his laughter.

"You bought this house?" She said, her voice rising a few niches. "without asking me?"

This made the two friends start a laughter again, House started to throw daggers at them. They were ruining his moment.

"Yes, I did. I know you want more, and I am ready to have more. With everything happening with Wilson and Lisa, I was … inspired."

She looked at him with more tenderness than ever, grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the porch.

"Let's have our first kiss at our new home." She said.

He smiled down at her and leaned in. Their kiss started softly and innocent but quickly grew in something more demanding and more passionate. All House had done for her happiness was affecting her.

Further away, they heard the muffled voices of Derek and Mark. "It's payback time." House muttered against Cameron's lips, causing her to giggle at the thought of what he was going to do to revenge on them laughing like this.

House threw his cane in their direction to catch their attention and grabbed Cameron firmly. He lifted her against the front door and she tightened her grab around his waist. Their lips never parted. While he was turning the key into the lock, he heard footsteps coming behind him and open an eye. Cameron had her eyes closed and smiled against his lips. In the reflection of the window of the front door, he could see Derek and Mark running towards them. He opened the door swiftly and shoved them inside before crashing Cameron back against the front door, from the inside. When he did that, Cameron, who was taken aback, left out a moan, which caused both men standing outside to pound on the door.

"Open the door! Come on Greg!"

But he didn't. He continued to kiss Cameron. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning, Cameron and House woke up by a smell. Ally was the first one to sit up.

"WOW!" Mark screamed from outside.

"What? What?" They heard Derek ask?

Cameron's head turned and she saw the two guys with a wide open mouth.

"Have you been working out?" Mark asked.

Greg shot up at this comment and threw his side of the linen over her, she now looked like a kid disguised as ghost in a bed.

"Do you really have to stay in contact with the people you sleep with?"

"Do you?"

"What's that for an argument?"

"You stayed in contact with Cuddy."

"She's my boss and friend."

"They could be my boss too."

"No they couldn't"

"Yes we could." Came in unison form the window.

"You two, Get out!"

"We are out." Derek said, amused by the situation.

"Get in then!"

"It's closed."

"Ally, where are the keys?"

"In your pants."

"Where are my pants?"

"That's what you should've asked yourself back when you got up Greg …."

All three friend busted in a laughter while Greg looked for his pants.

* * *

**Finally back from camp and wireless holidays! A short chappi to catch up!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy and review please!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_Sundays evening, the new house_

" These are the last ones » Cameron said, entering the house first.

"I hope so, why do you need that much stuff Ally?" Mark teased.

"Well, I need clothes!"

"Yeah, but a whole store in your own house?" Derek continued.

"I don't have that." She said blushing.

"Yes, but you know the less you wear the more you get my attention." House also teased, also entering the house.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cuddy sighted.

"Well, it's House." Wilson answered.

"Okay, okay! Now why don't you blame him for having two whole boxes with CD's and DVD's in it??" Cameron pointed towards some boxes.

"That's culture baby!" House winked at her.

"The dirty nurses trilogy and SpongeBob squarepants are culture?"

"The dirty nurses? You don't have that one, right mark?"

"No I don't, but it's okay I found my own at SGH."

"Ah, I can't believe you guys are going back." Cameron whined

"Yes, now that I finally found some play dates for House." Cuddy added, giggling.

"Wilson, your wife is trying to be sarcastic but is lamely failing, shouldn't you be saving her or something?" House grinned.

Cuddy took the first thing she saw and threw it at House who ducked and hid in the kitchen.

They all gathered around the table and Cameron ordered pizza. After a few glasses and waters for Cuddy, the pizza arrived.

Derek and Cameron went to the kitchen to cut the pizzas and get some more booze.

"So, what about your marriage?" Cameron subtly asked.

Derek chuckled "What marriage Ally?"

"I thought you had it with Addison."

"Yeah me too. But then Mark came along!" He sighted once more. Cameron could see anger in his friends eyes.

"And you think he's the only responsible?"

"No, I wasn't such a good husband. But we could've worked on it! I mean, with Mark Ally! How could they."

"And what about this other girl Der? Meredith if I recall

"She .. I've been an ass to her. I never told her about Addy, I wanted to forget. When I moved to Seattle, she was the first one I really took interest in and … she is amazing."

"So, Addy joined you bins Seattle and you choose to go back with her. Why?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do."

"I see."

Cameron turned around to go to the dining hall.

"Don't judge me Ally. And don't judge Mark. Shit happens, even to 'Derek and Addison'. I am glad Mark and I are friends again, I try not to hold t the grudge too hard. And now I messed it all up again with Meredith."

"I don't judge you nor Mark. I am truly sorry for what happened Der. And I am sure you can make it up to her." She closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly.

"I bet he can, he keeps flashing her McDreamy smiles." Came Mark's voice from behind them.

"_The_ smile?"

"Yes ma'am! _The_ smile."

"What smile?" Wilson asks, also entering the kitchen .

"_The_ smile is the smile he flashed Ally with. After that he flashed Addy with it and now it's grey's turn."

"Oh, I see." Wilson said, clueless.

"I am now going to enter the kitchen and my girlfriend better be dressed!" House screamed from the living room.

"Greg, go to sleep already!"

"Yes Sir!" He got up and walked to her. "But first, I need my lady." He kissed her deeply.

McSurgeon's, I'll see you in the morning! Wilson, don't forget your wife!"He said before heading to the bedroom.

"We should go back to the hotel." Mark said.

"No, stay, I have something."

Cameron went to the box near the chimney and got pillows and bedlinnen out of there.

"Der, get the matrasses on the porch."

"Why?"

"We're sleeping outside tonight."

"But, what if it rains?"

"It's New Jersey, not Seattle." Cameron smirked and led the way out.

Mark and Derek shrugged and followed her out.

When the mattresses were placed Cam got into the middle. Der on her left and Mark on her right.

"Like as school."

"Hmm." Ally hummed.

"Oh man, she is already falling asleep." Derek said putting his arm around her head to support her.

Mark moved and placed his arm around her waist.

"Yeh, just like good old school." He mumbled.

* * *

**So, here is another chapter. **

**The fic is almost done, I think one chapter and then the epilogue.**

**My third fic is totally gonna be a House - Grey's Anatomy Crossover! **

**Please hit the button!!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Monday Morning, at the airport._

"Promise you'll call more often!"

"We will." Derek sighted.

"And promise you'll stay safe."

"We will Ally, now stop getting all you on me!" Mark chuckled.

"But .."

"They will be safe. Otherwise they always have those doctors around them. You know , the other ones working in Seattle Grace.."

Cameron slapped House on the arm.

"Stop mocking me!"

"Yeh, stop it dude …"

"Did you just 'dude' me" House interrupted Mark.

"Yes, we've not been talking with you yet, have we?"

"Yeah, just simply, you keep her out of trouble." Derek quickly joined Mark. The two friends were now standing side by side. Derek tried to look as macho as Mark did, which was .. quite a job.

"I will, now would you please go, Will & Grace, some people would like to get home and shag their girlfriend."

This earned House another slap on the arm.

"Bye Ally." Mark and Derek waved at their friends and left.

"I hate Mondays." Cameron mumbled.

House smiled. This was going to be an interesting day.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy got out of the bathroom.

"Yes, no, sure." Wilson said, settling his tie.

"What?" Cuddy said. "I didn't say anything or ask!"

"I know. It's just what House told me to tell you whenever you came out of the bathroom after having been sick …"

"Since when do _you_ listen to _House's_ great advice?"

"Since, I don't know, I .. Sorry Lisa, I just don't know how to take you these days."

"Maybe I should go and live with Allison and Greg, apparently they know!"

"Lisaaaaaa! I am sorry!"

"I know James, I am just SO tired of this!"

"I thought you always wanted to get pregnant!"

"Yeah, I never figured I'd be this bad! Whatthe hell do you have in your sperm?" She laughted.

"I have … hey! That's totally uncalled for!" He said, opening the door for her.

"I love you honey."

"Me too Lisa."

She kissed him quickly before leaving the apartment, followed by Wilson.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"House!" Cuddy screamed as she saw House and Cameron waiting for the elevator.

"Yes?" He said, entering it & pushing on their floor, hoping the doors would close before Cuddy was too close.

"Yes, no, sure?" She asked, quirking and eyebrow.

"What about that?" He innocently asked?

"What does it mean?"

"Yes you look like a whale right now, no you don't lost your sexiness and sure I want to have sex right now. Why?"

"Tell me you didn't!" Cameron exclaimed.

"What I was merely having fun!" He argued back.

The door of the elevator closed on Cameron hitting House and House laughing about it a little too hard.


	20. Epilogue

"Pretty please with sugar on top!" House whined.

"Do not even think about it." Cameron answered, looking at a patient's shart.

"Why not?"

"You pranked him already two days ago. Cuddy is about to give birth, give him a break."

"But I'm bored."

"Find something else to do."

"Can it involve you?" He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

"No."

"Come on!"

"Here's the deal, I've hidden a present all over the office, you find it and you can play with it?"

"Is it DS-like or underweary-like?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She giggled.

"Woman, you drive me crazy."

"My aim baby."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House plopped himself in the sofa in Wilson's office.

"What's up with you?" His friend asked, not looking away from what he was doing.

"Cameron has hidden a present in the office, I can't seem to find it."

"Wow."

"I know."

"She's good."

"Yeah, I formed her well."

"The youngling trespasses the master."

"I wouldn't go this far."

"Of course you wouldn't."

House sighted heavily, which made Wilson looked up. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"You really are bored and you really are scared she trespassed you?"

"Hm."

"House, what's up?"

"Cameron has been different lately."

"lately as in since her friends left or lately …"

"Lately as in since her friends left."

"Well, maybe she misses them."

"She hadn't seen them for over 4 years. I think she can go again for at least 2!"

"What else do you think it is?"

"I don't know, or I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Wilson's pager went off.

"991 Cuddy?" Wilson

"What?" House shot out of the sofa.

"Cuddy is in labour."

"Go!"

"Yeah."

They bout excited the room as fast as they could.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"JAMES EVAN WILSON!!" Cuddy shouted as she excited the elevator on a gurney, seeing Wilson rush to her.

"Lisa, how are you?"

"She's giving birth to an alien, how do you thinks she is?" House said from behind them.

"HOUSE? NOW IS NOT THE MOMENT!" Cuddy screamed, all sweaty and red from the pain.

"Lisa, honey, have you had an epidural yet?"

"She can't have one, she is fully dilated.." The OB cut in.

"Heheh." House smirked.

"Oh God" Wilson sighted.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So? Any news?" Foreman asked, giving House a coffee.

"Why are you bringing me coffee? Is it poisoned?

"I am not Chase."

"Right, but still."

"Cameron asked me to. She sais you'll need it with Cuddy giving birth and she said something about finding something."

"Yeah, she said she has a present for me and I have to find it."

"And you haven't found it yet?"

"No." He mumbled.

Foreman chuckled. "Wow, this must be a toughie."

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

It was now Chase's turn to join House.

"So, I heard Cameron was hiding something form you."

"What, no coffee with you?"

"I figured you wouldn't touch it."

"Seen your skills, even if it's Starbucks labeled, I wouldn't."

"Yeah, well, figured this much."

"Why would you say from me and not for me?"

"What?"

"You said Cameron was hiding something from me, she should be hiding something for me."

"I don't know."

"You know what it is?"

"No?" he proposed.

"You know, then Foreman knows. What could she possibly tell you and me after?"

"Well…"

House got up and left Chase to his thoughts.

House stormed in his office. Cameron sat in his chair, watching him intensely.

"You're pregnant." He simply said.

"Yes." She simply answered.

**THE END**

* * *

**So, I know it took me a huge time to post the epilogue but now, I finally end-my second period exams! **

**I hope you all liked the fiction and you will read my threequel, crossovering with Grey's Anatomy!**

**Also, thanks to Sofia, you helped me tons!! You're my hero!  
**


End file.
